THe Box of Dooooo
by Flambe my sheep
Summary: Xenosag and FFX 2 Fox's new reality sereis?
1. The terror begins

The Box  
A fan fic by Dr. Leo of flambé my sheep  
  
Writer 1: Ladies and Gentlemen presenting the new FOX reality TV show the box of DOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Writer 2: I have no Idea ho you talked me into this.  
  
Writer 1: (in an attempt to shut 2 up) Anyway we have 6 characters from 2 RPG competing to survive in a box until 1 is left alive.  
  
Writer 2: from Xenosaga we have MOMO, Jr. and Kos-Mos.;  
  
(They enter the box large TV audience cheers)  
  
MOMO: hey where are we, that Writer 1 guy said there would be candy here  
  
Jr.: (quivering) this must be one of those FOX reality TV shows  
  
MOMO and Jr.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
(Kos-Mos appears to be silent in meditation)  
  
Writer 1: And the three main characters from FF X2 Yuna, Rikku and the Barkeep  
  
( They enter no applause crickets chirp)  
  
Jr.: Wait I played your game what happened to Pane  
  
Yuna: Pane who's Pane?  
  
Jr. (Sighing) you know the)  
  
Barkeep: Do Yoush wantsh to shee meeeh dancesh?  
  
Jr. No.  
  
Yuna: (in dictation) This is our barkeep he is a Hypello  
  
Jr.: who are you talking to?  
  
Rikku: Her dead boyfriend, Yunie acts like that.  
  
Yuna: Stop acting like your talking behind my back  
  
Kos-Mos: (secretly computing) Heh Heh  
  
Writer 1: Well what a start it has been, toon in next time for day 2  
  
Writer 2: that is if your brain isn't turned into paramecium by then 


	2. Good bye barkeep, Enter MRT?

The Box Day 2  
A fan fic by Dr. Leo of flambé my sheep  
  
Writer 1: well this is day 2 of this (Writer two snores, Writer 1 shoves  
him to wake him up) Exciting reality event.  
  
Writer 2: oh stuff it nothing interesting has happened since Yuna stubbed  
her toe  
  
Yuna: But it really hurts, (Dictation) this is my toe, it got a bruise  
when I stubbed it.  
  
Writer 1: heheh  
  
Writer 2: what?  
  
Writer 1: well it is the custom of all reality TV shows on fox to right  
now add a twist.  
  
Writer 2: oh god  
  
Writer 1: Presenting on the box of DOOOOOOOOO  
  
Writer 2: (Sarcastically) here it comes  
  
Writer 1: MR. T  
  
MR. T: I pity the fool who let me on this reality TV show.  
  
Writer 1: OK, let's resume.  
  
(MOMO is talking to Rikku, Yuna is still in dictation about her toe, Jr.  
is getting trigger itchy at the Hypello for his annoying dancing, and  
MR.T enters.  
  
Barkeep: I doooooh Like to Danch alooot  
  
Jr.: (Pissed off) THAT'S IT ONE MORE SECOND AND I'M SHOOT'N THE  
HYPELLO!!!!!!  
  
Barkeep: Don'tch shoooooot the Hypello.  
  
Jr.: (Extremely pissed off) MYSTIC NOCTURNE  
  
(Loud gunshots Hypello lies dead on the ground covered in blood)  
  
MR.T: I pity the fool who was just shot by the punk in the dorky trench  
coat  
  
Writer 1: Well that's it for now toon in newt week at 7 for Cops Crime  
and MOMO's death.  
  
Writer 2: (False excitement) the tension sure is mounting. 


	3. The Swearing pill

The box of Dooooooo  
Chapter 3  
The swear pill.  
  
Author 1: To the readers I apologize for the late release date, I just got Samurai warriors and then you can probably fill in blanks form there.  
  
Author 2: Just get to the point  
  
Author 1: Anyway here is the list of Players left in the game  
  
X Barkeep MoMo Riku Yuna Jr. Kos-Mos Mr.T?  
  
Author 2: Why don't you tell them the special mystery surprise we did this time.  
  
Author 1: (Manically) Ha Ha Ha. Today we secretly fed one of our contestants a pill that causes them to swear uncontrollably bear in mind it is censored for our rating.  
  
Author 2: Uh oh.  
  
Author 1: What?  
  
Author 2: That was supposed to be next week.  
  
Author 1: Holy (bleep) what is the mystery surprise this week? (Author one gets an electric shock.)  
  
Author 2: This week whenever someone swears they get an electric shock.  
  
Author 1: oh g-d.  
  
Author 2: you still did it?  
  
Author 1: yep  
  
Author 2: This might be interesting.  
  
(Cut to the box, Yuna and junior keep sleep singing the theme to rawhide, Mr.T repeatedly punches his pillow, Riku is looking around for some sugar packet, and MoMo wakes up) MoMo: Hi every body have a (Bleep)'n morning. (Electric shock administered). Hey what the (bleep) was that (Electric shock administered). Ow! That (bleep)'n hurts (Electric shock administered). Hey  
  
Mr.T: (waking up) I pity the fool who woke up without setting his alarm clock.  
  
(Every body wakes up)  
  
Jr.: Why is MoMo lying on the ground severely in pain?  
  
Yuna: I don't' know maybe Riku will know  
  
Jr.: Maybe not (Points to Riku in a golem pose)  
  
Riku: noooooo I need sugar, sugar make me young, sugar is what I am...NOOOOOOOOO (Riku explodes into nothingness)  
  
Yuna well that was anti climactic.  
  
Mr.T: I pity the fool who was just suffering from a sugar addiction that required some medical attention.  
  
MoMo: Where the (bleep) am I? (Electric shock administered). Why the (Bleep) am I getting shocked? (Electric shock administered). I'm (Bleep) not (Bleep) even (bleep) swearing this (bleep) time (lightning storm hangs over MoMo) Holy (bleep). (Lightning storm comes down and fries MoMo causing her to explode).  
  
KosMos: (secretly computing) 3 down.  
  
Author1: next time be sure to turn in and watch our new episode, a cut of T. 


End file.
